


10:12 a.m.

by AFireInTheAttic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kinda early, don’t you think?” She was grinning, though, and if the way she was grabbing their ass was any indication, she wasn’t interested in stopping.</p><p>“I’ll fuck you later, too,” Malia joked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10:12 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful [Kiki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor)! 
> 
> For Swaglee, for the Teen Wolf Glompfest :)
> 
> Malia is agender, as always, and uses they/them pronouns! All sex is explicitly consensual.

****Malia woke up in Kira’s bed. She was still next to them in bed, quietly reading something on her phone. They hummed and cuddled up next to Kira, who grinned at them.

She set her phone aside. “Morning,” she said.

“Morning,” Malia murmured, tilting their head up for a kiss.

She obliged, leaning down to kiss them warmly, mouth open. They kissed lazily, mouths sliding back and forth. She bit down on Malia’s lip, not exactly hard, but not gentle either.

Just the way Malia liked it. They roll on top of Kira. “Is this okay?” they asked, rubbing their fingers up and down her sides.

She smiled up at them. “It’s great.” She reached up to curl her fingers around their neck and gently scratched the base of their skull. “It’s okay with you?”

“Mmhmm,” they said, and leaned down to start kissing her again. They didn’t normally stay for morning sex—truthfully, they didn’t normally stay the night. It’s not like Kira wasn’t nice to cuddle up to, it’s just that Malia usually needed to go to work and get shit done at home. It was nice to stay in bed with their girlfriend every once in awhile. Thank god for weekends.

Kira stopped kissing them and murmured, “Still okay?”

They smiled apologetically and nodded. “Sorry. Just thinking.” Morning sex was nice. They should focus on it. They slid their fingers underneath the loose tank top Kira slept in and dragged their nails down her back gently.

She hummed and leaned up so Malia could pull her shirt off. “Kinda early, don’t you think?” She was grinning, though, and if the way she was grabbing their ass was any indication, she wasn’t interested in stopping.

“I’ll fuck you later, too,” Malia joked. She tossed Kira’s shirt into the corner of the room and took their own off, too.

“How sweet,” Kira said, and pulled Malia back down on top of her. She moaned when their bare breasts touch. “God,” she murmured. “I love this.”

“Me too,” Malia agreed, and slid down until they could get their mouth on Kira’s nipple. They sucked lightly and flicked the other one a few times before pinching it and rolling it.

Kira moaned. “Fuck,” she said, and sighed.

Yes, Malia loved morning sex. It was something about the way the world was still soft and how their body still felt a little heavy with sleep as they started to slowly grind against Kira’s thigh. It was the way Kira’s breasts pebbled as they bit down on her nipple and the way she gasped and moaned and whispered Malia’s name. It was all so lazy and still. They loved athletic sex, too, to be sure, but this was a nice mix.

Kira flexed her hips until Malia ended up next to her on their side. “I need to be able to reach you,” she teased, and gently traced a finger down their side. She slid her hand over Malia’s ass and then smacked it lightly.

Malia giggled, but gasped a little too. “Good with me.” They pressed closer so they could kiss Kira again. Pressed chest to chest, it was harder for them to grab Kira’s breast, but they managed to tease her nipples again until Kira was gasping into their mouth.

Kira slid her hand inside of Malia’s briefs. “Is this okay?” she asked, massaging Malia’s ass gently.

“Hell yeah,” they said, sighing. Kira’s apartment was always quiet, and they kind of wanted to keep it that way this morning. Quiet sex was nice. With their freehand they teased at the edge of Kira’s underwear.

She moaned. “Please,” she whispered.

Malia was all too happy to oblige the unspoken request. They slid their fingers inside and curled them into her soft hair. Slowly, they rubbed their fingers over her lips, not pressing past them just yet, though they could tell Kira wanted them to, if the way her hips were flexing was any indication. They leaned up until they could kiss her again, a little sloppy since their attention was divided between her mouth and her cunt, but they figured she didn’t mind.

“Fuck,” Kira said again.

No, she didn’t mind. Malia smiled against her mouth. Kira didn’t swear often, so they reveled in it when she did. It was incredibly gratifying to know they could pull words from her with just a few caresses and careful touches.

Gently, they slid a single finger between the lips of her cunt. “God, you’re already so wet,” they murmured, slowly dragging their finger up to her clit. They tapped it softly a few times before rubbing slow circles around it.

Kira moaned. She let her head fall back onto the pillow, eyes flickering shut. “Fuck me,” she sighed.

They definitely would, but not yet. They leaned forward and licked a stripe up her neck, pausing to bite at her jaw lightly. It made her gasp adorably. “Can I go down on you?” they purred.

She slurred out a yes in response, and moaned as Malia kissed down her neck, her chest, her stomach, her thighs.

They spread her legs gently and nosed at her cunt through her underwear. Kira always smelled good, and today was no exception. The warm musk made Malia’s own cunt throb. They smiled and then pressed kisses onto her thighs again. “Underwear off?”

“Yeah,” she replied, lifting her hips and shoving them down past her knees. Malia took them the rest of the way and then tossed them into the same area the shirts had landed in.

Carefully they parted her labia with their fingers as they settled in between her legs. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” they said, because it was true.

“Shut up,” Kira said, grinning.

“No problem.” They winked, and then pressed their face back into her cunt, slowly licking up and down a few times. They sucked on her labia gently, drawing a low moan from Kira. They reach around to find Kira’s hand and press it into their hair, wordlessly encouraging her to pull it.

She immediately tangles her fingers in their hair and tugs upward slightly—Malia takes it as an encouragement to start focusing on her clit, so they do. They’d read a long time ago that an easy way to make someone come was just to spell out the alphabet with their tongue, and with Kira, it always worked. They started with A, and around O, Kira was grinding against their face and gasping their name softly. It was almost like a prayer—“Malia, Malia, Malia—” and they felt reverent as they pressed a finger at her entrance. They didn’t slip in, just teased at it in the same pattern their tongue was performing on her clit. At W, Kira gasped and came, her hips stuttering against Malia.

Malia leaned back, waiting. Their cunt was throbbing, but Kira was the priority right now.

“Fuck,” she gasped at last, and reached for them.

They slid up her body, resting on top of her and kissing her. Their face was still wet from where it had been pressed into her, but Kira didn’t seem to mind. She seemed to revel in how messy it was, if the sloppy and loose way she was kissing was any indication. It made Malia feel hot all over.

“You should grind on me,” Kira whispered against their lips.

“Yeah?” they murmured.

“Mmhmm.”

It sounded good to them. They pulled their own underwear off and tossed them away before climbing up to straddle Kira. Her hipbones pressed into their thighs. They smiled down at her red-flushed face. It was impossible to imagine being with anyone else who would make them this happy, they thought. Unable to resist, they leaned down and kissed her warmly, fully of feeling. “Love you,” they whispered against her lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she whispered back.

Malia smiled and wedged their fingers in between to part the lips of their cunt. They might sit up in a minute but for now, they ground down on Kira’s mound while still kissing her, letting their moans spill out between kisses and gasps. It felt amazing—not quite as exquisite as feeling Kira come, but still incredible. Her hair added an interesting texture for Malia’s clit to grind on. The way she was flexing her hips upward against theirs was so, so good—hard, and pressed right against her cunt.

Kira bit their shoulder, and that was enough to push them over the edge. They came breathlessly, and dropped their head onto her shoulder.  

“Fuck,” they said.

“Yup,” Kira agreed.

It made them laugh, and they rolled off of Kira to curl up next to her. “What were you reading, before I interrupted?”

“Hmm? Oh, it was just a Buzzfeed quiz. Apparently, I belong in Hufflepuff, and the Disney Channel movie I’m most like is High School Musical.”

“I could have told you that,” Malia agreed, and pinched her side until she laughed and clamped Malia’s arms at their side.

Still, they maneuvered carefully until their legs were tangled with hers and they could rest their head on her shoulder. “I love you,” they said again.

“I love you, too.”

And that’s just what they needed.


End file.
